This invention relates to an apparatus and method for applying a two-dimensional image on a three-dimensional model. More specifically, but not exclusively, this invention relates to applying a label on a three-dimensional model.
In product development, the visual appearance of the product is an important part of the marketing strategy. Accordingly, developers typically use computer editing suites to design their packaging. In some industries, containers for products are manufactured separately to the brand material, and the brand materials are subsequently fixed to the container. This is common practice in, for example, the drinks industry, in which bottles are manufactured to contain the product, and a label is produced separately and applied to the bottle.
Separate computer editing suites exist for creating the label and creating a model of the bottle. To visualize the label on the bottle, a UV map of the model is created and the label is applied as a texture. This is computationally expensive and also requires a lot of user intervention to ensure the label is applied correctly. This leads to a significant delay for the computer to render the label onto the model. Accordingly, the label cannot be placed on the bottle and moved in real-time, as the processing requirements outweigh the processing power available.
It is therefore desirable to alleviate some or all of the above problems.